Revenge
by NessaSaysHello
Summary: Julia wants revnege :


First FanFic ever, so don't laugh.

Disclamer: Dont Own Shit. I dont own Degrassi or any of its ideas. I also dont own the characters or Julia. Just the story behind it.

* * *

One night. One night a year. The one night that I can go into somebody's body and I pick today. I've been waiting to use it and well, he set me up with the perfect opportunity! How was I to resist?

I can't believe all the lies their feeding him. Anything to keep the living happy, I suppose. They say, " Its not your fault", "She wants you to be happy." Lies, they're all lies. You're confused huh? I guess I should start from the beginning of my story..

Hi, I'm Julia. Last name? Well now its not really important anymore, considering my death. Yeah I said it, I'm dead, non-living; gone. I was hit by a car and killed after being brutally dumped by my boyfriend, Eli. So much for happy endings, right? He might as well have killed me himself, because the feeling of him ripping the heart right out my chest hurt just as much. Well what can I say; I want my bloody revenge :) Even though he feigned hurt and sad after my death, I don't give. It's his fault I'm dead anyways. And as I watch his new life, it angers me even more. This freaking new girl, ah whatever name is, Clarissa or something. I swear if I was alive I would just…. Gahh. Let's just say it wouldn't have a pretty ending either. Anyways, they're always together with their lovey dovey shit. And their "officially" going out now! I haven't even been dead a whole year yet, and he already has someone new? He KILLED me for gods sake! Best part, he TOLD her that he killed me and she still wants to be with him. I hope he fucking kills her too. All the new people in his life utterly disgust me. Except one, Fitz. Its like he takes the anger I have and takes it out on Eli like I would, you know, if I could.

Today, they have been pissing me off more than usual. Talking all the time about some Fucking dance tonight. "Vegas Night". Pft, the Eli I knew would never, ever, attend something like this. Perfectly, Fitz ruined their plans. If I went to their school, or heck if I was alive, I would be in love with this Fitz kid. Today is the day; the day I get my revenge. I decide this when I saw Eli put that throw up crap in Fitz drink. Immediately after he throws up, he runs away. In that split second I decide, this is my time. I poof, (Yes, I guess you living people wouldn't know but us ghosts can poof to other places. Beats walking.) to where he is. He is sitting next to what I suppose is his locker. Well here I go! I show myself to Fitz and of course he jumps up. (Again, you livers out there wouldn't know but we can show ourselves to one and only one person, per year. Yeah I get tired of these damn rules too.)

"Who are you?" he exclaims with an obviously fake mean voice.

"No need to yell, people will think your crazy. I'm Julia, as you might be able to see, I am a ghost. You-" Fitz cuts me off by sticking his hand through my chest. Even though it goes right through my chest, I can still feel it. I laugh, it seems like something a person would do when someone tells you that you're talking to a ghost, and to be frankly honest, it sort of tickled. But then I give him that look; you know the one that's like really?

He looks up and says, "I. umh, I just wanted to.. you know see..uhm what would happen. Uhm sorry, I guess." I just stand there and look at him before I sigh and finish what I was going to say.

" I've noticed that you really don't like Elijah Goldsworthy and love to bully him. So I have a favor to ask of you. Can I sort of, uhm. (Shit, how do you ask this without freaking him out too much?).. Okay, can I sort of step into your body and use it for the rest of the night to get my revenge?" I blurt out hoping he would just say yes.

He kind of just stood there with his mouth open.

"What?" he asks.

I was about to yell at him, but then I saw that chick come around her corner. Oh yeah, I found out her real name, Clare. Isn't it disgusting?

Still, I quickly muttered to Fitz, " At least I asked first."

He made that face that said what? But I walking into his body interrupted him. I shivered a little, it's a weird feeling, you know being dead one second and alive another?

"I'm sorry, about Eli…. Blah blah ..blah.. blahh." She drones on.

I look up and see a nifty little pocketknife sitting ever so perfectly in Fitz open locker. I smile to myself and grab it, making sure little miss perfect over here sees me, and I slide it in my back pocket. She lamely tries to keep her cool and basically runs into the gym. I chuckle and make up my mind. My revenge is so perfect. I wish someone knew it was me, and my plan. Not some high school bulling drama crud. I roam the hallways looking for either Clare or Eli. Truly I don't care which one I find first. I turn a corner and lucky for me, it's both of them together! How much more perfect can this night get for me? I take the knife out and open it. I love how it shined so nicely in the moonlight. Now I was sure that it couldn't get any better. Feeling oh so confident I made my move.

I say, "Aw, don't you two look cute?" They both turn and look at me with terrified faces. I swear I could have peed my pants and fell to my knees laughing at these fools.

Clare tries to be brave, I really wish she would stop trying though, and says, "You should go." I start walking towards them as to say I'm not going anywhere.

Instead I say, " And let pretty boy make time with my date?"

"Please Fitz don't do this" Wow. She's so freaking annoying.

"SHUT UP BITCH!" I yell at her and finally look at Eli, of all times why is he quite now? Typical Eli, when things get serious, he shuts down. At last he says something. He tells her to get away from him, and now I'm about a foot away from him. Oh Eli, how nice! Spare her. What about me? You didn't even try to spare my feelings. Clare backs into a corner into some lockers on the other side of the hallway, crying her eyes out. What a wuss. Eli looks at me, straight in the eyes. Gosh, I hate him. When I look at him and him looking at me just made my rage flare.

He says," Look, I'm sorry about before, about everything, you win." Oh how fucking original Eli. You just said that to him, and then you **poisoned** him.

"I've heard that one before" I say, and I push him back. It fells so good to be in control. He starts backing up. WOW ELI, yeah back up into a corner when someone coming up to you with a knife in their hands. Very smart. He makes it look like it's a crappy horror movie or something. And you're defiantly the stupid blond teenage girl.

"This time I'm serious" he says with a shaky voice. Hah! And I'm serious when I say that I blame my whole death on you. I'm serious that I blame all my new problems on you. I push him again, but harder.

" So am I, you've had this coming for a while." Ever since the say you killed me to be exact. He just keeps backing up slowly. Ugh!

"What's wrong EMO boy?" I know how much he hates it when people use the word emo, so I use it and I spat it at him with extra emotion. So he felt it deep down.

"No more smart ass comments?" I push him the rest of the way until he hits the corner between some lockers and a wall. I walk up and look him dead in the eyes. (Hah, yeah I used the word dead. Ironic.) I gripped the knife ready to plunge it into his body; ready to make him feel the pain he made me feel. You could see him look down at the knife. I know he was scared and it made me feel so accomplished and happy. He looks at me again with those deep orbs of green. It angered me beyond belief. I can't believe I fell for this, this, horrid waste of a human life!

"Please don't do this." YEAH! Sure Eli, I will spare your life. Hah, like I had a choice if I wanted to die or not. I say this with the most disgust I could.

" Someone's got to shut you up."

But I don't know why I did it, but I did, I looked at Clare. Immediately I saw the fear and the sadness she felt. I look into her eyes and I somehow jumped into her body. But instead of being in her it was me in her place. It was me sitting there crying my heart out and my heart breaking slowly, me Julia, not Clare, not me in Fitz body, but me Julia. All her emotions, I felt. Seeing the only love of my life almost being killed. And in her eyes that killer is me. In that one mere second, I fell. All the pain stored up in me, all the vengeance just drained out of my body. Just with that one small glance I gave her. I can't believe it, this little girl… she … GRRRR. Well I have to finish what I started, I guess. I gripped the knife and plunged it into the wall next to Eli. In my heart, I was happy, but in my head I was so utterly angry. His hands flew to his stomach. Dumb Eli, I didn't even stab you. And Clare is over there screaming her head off. Gah this is all her fault and I didn't even touch him so she needs to shut the fuck up. Eli slides down the locker and I guess they both finally notice that I didn't stab him. Slow ones eh? I just look at them and I give Clare a little smile. She probably thinks its mean but I mean it in the nicest way, it said, your welcome that I didn't kill your boyfriend. Little Clare can finally move again and she rushes to his side. I back up to give them a moment. Aren't I sweet? Hah. She looks at his stomach and at him like she is making sure he isn't hurt. I feel like yelling at them I DIDN"T STAB HIM! HE'S FINE! But I decide on a funnier saying.

" Don't worry, you can bleach out urine stains." And I laugh like some kind of evil villain. I should get my own movie or something. Being the killer is fun. I would defiantly do it again, if I hated anyone else. The cops come and I put my hands up. They arrest me, or should I say Fitz as I pop out of his body. Aha, sucks for him. I guess I could help him out later in life. Maybe when he's in jail I'll turn into the lunch lady and give him some extra slop, or I could make sure he doesn't drop the soap. I had to laugh at that one. Thats just funny. Don't drop the soap, you get it? Whatever.

I stay behind to watch Clare and Eli for a while before I see it. The look in their eyes. They look at each other with a look. It's so strange. They're just sitting here on the nasty school floor staring into each other's eyes. It's like they're having eye conversations. Then out of nowhere they both started crying. Like a snap decision they both just teared up lightly and they hugged. They hugged like he proposed to her and she said yes, or like they haven't seen each other in 4 years. It was.. sweet. He never looked at me that way. We never hugged so intensely. We- no. I cant think about the past anymore, I poofed away from them. But I didn't get where I wanted to go. I started to feel weak All of a sudden I couldn't feel my body at all. I looked down and the ghost like color that I had before was gone. My body, or spirit I guess was fizziling away, right before my eyes. Soon I was nothing. Just air. Bet you didn't know that you could die twice.

* * *

Review? I know you want to. (:

Thanks for reading anyways.

~NessaSaysHello


End file.
